Believe Me (YoonMin)
by littlesugar
Summary: Tentang Cinta Segitiga antara Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok. Ketika Jimin dan Yoongi saling mencintai. Hoseok yang berstatuskan kakak tiri Jimin ternyata sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada Yoongi. kemudian Jimin mengetahuinya tidak bisa menahan emosinya sampai ia melakukan hal yang sangat buruk. YoonMin. YoongixJimin. SugaxJimin. slight! HoseokYoongi.YoonSeok. RnR!


[Fanfiction] [Believe Me] [YoonMin Ver.]

Author : Littlesugar

Tittle : Believe Me

Main Cast : Min YoonGi a.k.a Suga (uke) – Park Ji Min a.k.a Jimin (seme)

Support Cast : Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-Hope

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning : OOC! Boy x Boy – typo bertebaran – cerita bisa jadi kurang menarik/?

**Anggap aja Yoongi sama Hoseok seumuran yak!-_-a**

**SETELAH MEMBACA SILAHKAN REVIEW. Kasih saran dan kritiknya ya ^O^ gamsahamnida /bow/**

**^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 orang itu —Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok dan Min Yoongi— Sudah 17 tahun mereka menjadi sahabat dan selama itu pula mereka bertetanggaan disalah satu apartemen di Seoul.

Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok merupakan kakak-adik tiri yang tinggal di Korea tanpa orang tua mereka yang kini ada di Amerika. Sedangkan Min Yoongi adalah namja manis sebatang kara yang tinggal sendiri di Apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan Apartemen Jimin dan Hoseok. Terkadang Jimin dan Hoseok suka menginap di Apartemen Yoongi untuk menemaninya yang kesepian setiap hari. dengan penuh suka duka mereka lewati bersama selama 17 Tahun ini.

Hingga akhirnya, tumbuh rasa cinta di antara Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Dan tentu dengan persetujuan dari Hoseok, kakak tiri dari Jimin salah satu sahabat mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap menjunjung tinggi rasa persahabatan mereka.

Sampai suatu hari Jimin merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari setiap tingkah Hoseok. Akhir-akhir ini Hoseok sering menghindar jika Jimin meminta Hoseok untuk menemaninya memberikan hadiah manis untuk Yoongi atau jika Jimin ingin Hoseok berbicara dengan Yoongi. Jimin mengira bahwa Hoseok mulai tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

**Believe Me**

.

.

.

"hah~ segarnya." Ucap Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Ia melempar handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnyanya keatas tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar. Ketika melewati ruang keluarga, Jimin menemukan Hoseok sedang melamun dengan menopang dagu di balkon ruang keluarganya. Perlahan Jimin menghampiri Hoseok dan menepuk pundak kakak tiri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hey?" Sapa Jimin dengan lembut. Berhasil membuat Hoseok menoleh walaupun terlihat enggan.

"Ah? Jimin? Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok kembali menopang dagunya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau sedang ada masalah hm? Ceritakan padaku." Kata Jimin yang merasakan hal aneh pada raut wajah Hoseok. Jimin menarik kursi di samping Hoseok dan mendudukinya. Kembali ia melihat wajah sang kakak yang masih tanpa ekspresi membuatnya semakin kebingungan dengan sikap kakaknya.

Bukan menjawab Hoseok malah berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Namun saat ia berada di ambang pintu Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jimin, aku juga membutuhkannya." Ucap Hoseok nyaris seperti berbisik.

Jimin hanya bisa mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya ketika dengan samar ia mendengar suara Hoseok dari ambang pintu.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jimin kemudian menghampiri Hoseok yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak." Jawab Hoseok cepat dan begitu singkat. Hoseok melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Belum begitu jauh Jimin kembali menarik lengan Hoseok membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Hari ini kita menginap di rumah Yoongi. Kau ingat kan? Ayo bersiap."

"Ya. Tentu Jimin." Tanpa Jimin sadari seulas senyum miris terukir pada bibir Hoseok.

.

.

.

Believe Me.

.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Mendengar Bel apartemennya terus berbunyi membuat Yoongi—namja manis yang merupakan pacar Jimin ini terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang ia lakukan didapur. Yoongi berlari kecil menuju pintu dan dengan cepat mebukakannya.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ayo masuk. Maaf merepotkan kalian lagi, malam ini aku tidak mau sendiri." Jelas Yoongi dengan nada manjanya dan mempersilahkan Jimin dan Hoseok memasuki Apartemennya.

"Kau menonton film horror lagi eoh?" Jimin menepuk kepala Yoongi lembut.

"I-Iya." Jawab Yoongi kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Sudah tau penakut kenapa kau menonton film seperti itu terus? Dasar bodoh."

"Yak! Aku tidak bodoh." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan itu sungguh tingkah menggemaskan bagi Jimin.

"Kau bodoh, jelek! Haha." Tawa Jimin dan mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Kyaa~ appo! Kau yang jelek eoh!" Yoongi membalas cubitan Jimin dengan memukul lengan Jimin bertubi-tubi. Mebuat Jimin mengaduh kesakitan namun tetap tertawa melihat tingkah Yoongi yang menurutnya menggemaskan padahal menyiksanya-_-

Melihat pertengkaran kecil itu, Hoseok merasa terabaikan. Sembarang tempat ia melempar tas berisi baju untuk menginapnya dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hey, Hoseok-ah? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi sadar akan Hoseok yang beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Tanpa menoleh pada yang bertanya. Hoseok menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Setelah itu Hoseok melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Jimin dan Yoongi melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak biasanya Hoseok bertingkah seperti itu. Tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi padanya Jimjim?" Yoongi bertanya pada Adiknya. Sang adik mengedikan bahunya tanda ia tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin nanti dia tidak akan seperti itu. Aku mau membereskan baju dulu di kamar ya? chuu~." Ucap Jimin dengan cepat mengecup bibir mungil Yoongi dan segera bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan Hoseok untuk menginap.

Blush!

"YAK! PARK JIMIN!" merah sudah wajah Yoongi kini. Namun setelahnya senyuman terlukis pada bibirnya. Yoongi menangkup kedua pipinya yang saat ini memanas dan kembali ke dapur, mengingat pekerjaannya tadi belum selesai.

.

.

.

Tidak lama, Ketika Yoongi sedang memotong sayuran. Terdapat dua tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya dan mencium bahunya dengan lembut. Yoongi yang sudah yakin pasti Jimin yang melakukannya karena ini memanglah kebiasaan sang pacarnya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hey Jimjim, untuk malam ini aku buat Bibimbap, pasti ini enak." Ucap Yoongi masih memotong sayuran. Tapi seketika ia sadar akan sesuatu yang aneh dan berbeda. Wangi tubuh Jimin tidak seperti ini. Apa Jimin mengganti parfum atau sabun mandinya?

"Yoongi-ah?"

DEG!

Tubuh Yoongi membeku seketika setelah mendengar suara itu, matanya berhasil membulat sempurna dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia baru tahu jika yang memeluknya saat ini...

"H-Hoseok?"

"Ya. ini aku. Jung Hoseok." Jawab Hoseok dengan sangat pelan. Hoseok masih mengecupi bahu putih Yoongi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tidak lucu." Yoongi menarik lengan Hoseok untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Yoongi kembali terdiam. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja harus menjawab apa kalimat yang di nyatakan Hoseok. Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Yoongi bisa merasakan itu.

Saat masih terdiam karena berpikir, sesuatu yang basah dan hangat membasahi bahunya. Seketika Yoongi menoleh mendapati Hoseok kini tengah menangis tanpa suara. Yoongi mengigit bibirnya ketika ia melihat airmata terus menetes dari pelupuk mata Hoseok. Membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Hoseok-ah, t-terimakasih telah menyukaiku. A-aku juga menyukaimu dan aku sangat menyayangimu, ta-tapi itu sebagai sahabat. Ya. kau sahabatku yang sangat aku sayangi." ujar Yoongi berusaha menolak perasaan Hoseok dengan baik. Tapi belum jawaban dari Hoseok. Ia masih terus menangis.

"A-apa kau lelah menyukaiku? Tolonglah jangan seperti itu. Kau yang tidak seceria biasanya membuatku dan Jimin bingung dan sedih. Aku mohon jadilah Hoseok yang kami kenal. Yang aku selalu sukai." Jelas Yoongi lagi untuk mencoba membangkitkan Hoseok kembali. Walau bagaimanapun Yoongi tidak mau jika persahabatan ini hancur hanya karena kedua Namja bersaudara walaupun bersaudara tiri ini menyukainya dan merebutkannya.

"Ma-mafkan aku, Yoongi. Mianhae." Ucap Hoseok di sela tangisnya.

"Aish.. ini bukan salahmu Hoseok-ah." Yoongi berbalik menghadap Hosoek. Dan menghapus airmatanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Yoongi menatap Hoseok lembut dan tersenyum.

"Yoongi-ah? Apa aku boleh terus menyukaimu? Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku. Teruslah berada di sampingku bersama Jiminie. Hanya tersenyumlah padaku setiap hari. Aku akan merasa sangat bahagia. Karenamu."

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku lebih menyukaimu yang selalu tertawa keras walau tidak ada hal lucu daripada menangis seperti ini. Berjanjilah juga jangan pernah bersikap seperti itu lagi." Ucap Yoongi seraya mencubit hidung Hoseok gemas dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha. Baiklah. Terima kasih Yoongi."

Melihat senyum Hoseok lagi. Yoongi sangat merasa lega. Sahabatnya kembali lagi. Dengan bahagia Yoongi memeluk Hoseok. Hoseok pun membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan senyuman, walau hatinya terluka. Ia akan bahagia untuk Yoongi.

Di sisi lain ternyata Jimin yang berdiri di balik dinding dapur. Mendengar semuanya. Dengan raut wajah penuh emosi, Jimin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

**Skip Time**

Makan malam berakhir sangat menyenangkan. Hoseok kembali dengan gurauannya dan tertawa bersama Yoongi dan Jimin. Suasana malam ini sangat bahagia.

Setelah selesai membersikan sisa makan malam. Yoongi pergi beristirahat duluan. Kini hanya Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih terjaga.

"Hyung? Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jimin menarik lengan Hoseok. Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jimin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jiminie?" Tanpa basa-basi Hoseok langsung bertanya pada adik tirinya yang membawanya ke dapur apartemen Yoongi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali seperti biasanya." Kata Jimin menepuk pundak Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum pada adiknya ini.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hey, Hyung?" Jimin menatap Hoseok datar. Hoseok mengerenyitkan alisnya melihat tatapan Jimin. Berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi Hoseok mengabaikan itu semua.

"Ya Jimin?"

"Apa kau akan merebutnya dariku?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan jimin sukses membuat tubuh Hoseok menegang. Jimin mengetahuinya. Hoseok takut jika hubungannya dengan sang adik tidak baik setelah ini. Berusaha tertawa dan Hoseok berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Haha, A-apa maksudmu Jimin?"

Belum lama terkejut karena pertanyaan Jimin. Hoseok kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah pisau yang kini berada di tangan Jimin. Hoseok menjauh dari jimin untuk menjaga jaraknya. Menatap tidak mengerti pada Jimin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Park Jimin?!" Hoseok mulai panik dengan keadaannya. Jimin mulai menegakkan ujung pisau itu ke arah Hoseok.

"Apa kau akan merebutnya dariku?" Tanya Jimin sekali lagi dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi Hoseok. Kali ini Jimin menatapnya tajam. Membuat Hoseok lebih panik lagi.

"JIMIN?! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! LETAKAN PISAU ITU!" bentak Hoseok pada Jimin. Jimin berhenti. Melonggarkan genggamannya pada pisau ditangannya. Membuat Hoseok bernafas lega setelah melihat senyuman diwajah Jimin. mengira itu pertanda bahwa adik tirinya ini mengurung niat buruknya. Dengan cepat Hoseok mendekati Jimin.

"Aku harap kau percaya padaku Jimin, Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan Yoongi, jangan salah paham." kata Hoseok menepuk kedua pundak Jimin dengan lembut. Jimin menunduk dalam. Tanpa Hoseok ketahui, Jimin kembali menggenggam pisau yangg berada di tangannya dengan erat.

"KALAU BEGITU, PERGILAH!"

**JREBBB**!

Belum selesai suara Jimin menggema. Pisau yang ia pegang kini sudah berlumuran darah. Dan menusuk tepat di perut Hoseok. Sebuah senyum memilukan terlukis di wajah Jimin. Kedua mata Hoseok membulat sempurna merasakan nyeri pada perutnya.

"J-Jimin? K-kenapa k-kau ti-dak mempercayaiku?" Hoseok menggenggam tangan Jimin yang masih berada diperutnya. Menatap Jimin begitu kecewa.

SET!

BRUK!

Jimin tiba-tiba menarik pisau yang berada diperut Hoseok dengan cepat. Membuat Hoseok yang terluka jatuh menabrak tubuhnya. Jimin dapat merasakan tubuh Hoseok bergetar. Dan tak lama terdengar suara isakan.

"Arghh.. A-aku menyayanginya, Ta-tapi ra-rasa sayangku pa-padamu Jimin, le-lebihlah besar. Ka-karena kau adalah adikku. aku ingin k-kau bahagia. K-kenapa kau tidak perc..ca..ya.." Hoseok mengerang karena rasa sakitnya. Darah yang terus mengalir membuat Hoseok akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh diatas lantai dapur yang kini penuh dengan darah Hoseok.

Jimin masih terdiam. Masih berpikir apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kakak tirinya. Padahal Jimin sadar jika Hoseok telah meyakinkannya. Memintanya untuk mempercayain Hoseok. Tapi ia tetap melukainya. Emosi telah menyelimuti Jimin.

'kenapa aku tetap melakukannya?'

Seketika Jimin melempar pisau dari tangannya. Ia menatap tangannya yang kini penuh dengan darah Hoseok. Lalu matanya menangkap tubuh kakak tirinya yang sudah terbaring di atas lantai dengan penuh darah di tubuhnya.

Jimin berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Hoseok dengan erat. Jimin menangis dalam pelukannya.

"H-Hoseok Hyung? Maafkan aku M-maaf. Bertahanlah." Isak Jimin masih dengan memeluk tubuh Hoseok.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari pintu dapur itu membuat Jimin segera menoleh. Manik coklat Jimin terbelalak. Perlahan ia menidurkan kembali tubuh Hoseok di lantai dan bangkit untuk segera menghampiri Yoongi yang ternyata tengah membeku diambang pintu dapur.

"Y-Yoongi?" Jimin melangkah hati-hati. Mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih Yoongi. Namun Yoongi melangkah mundur menjauhi Jimin.

"a-apa y-yang k-kau LAKUKAN PADA HOSEOK?! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai bergetar. Airmatanya mengalir menatap tubuh sahabatnya terbaring dengan penuh darah.

Belum lama matanya kembali membulat melihat sebuah pisau tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh Hoseok.

Jimin menatap Yoongi sangat khawatir dan takut. Jimin kembali menghampiri Yoongi dengan perlahan. Tapi Yoongi menoleh cepat pada Jimin menatapnya tajam. Jimin kembali terdiam melihat Yoongi.

"A-apa kau mencoba mem-"

"YA! AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" belum selesai Yoongi berbicara, Jimin telah mendahuluinya dan mengakuinya. Jimin tidak lagi berani menatap Yoongi. Ia menunduk menatap darah ditangannya dengan tatapan nanar. Terlihat airmata kini menggenang pada pelupuk mata Jimin.

"k-kenapa Jimin-ah?" tanya Yoongi. Suaranya serak menahan tangisnya.

"A-aku.. Aku tidak ingin dia akan merebutmu." Jawab Jimin masih dengan menatap tubuh Hoseok.

"K-kau mendengar percakapanku dengannya di dapur eoh?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin. Amarah dan kesedihannya kini benar-benar menyatu menjadi satu.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Tangannya mengepal. karena rasa bersalahnya ia tidak berani menatap Yoongi secara langsung.

PLAAKK!

Tanpa Jimin duga, Yoongi menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Membuat Jimin hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya untuk tetap berdiri. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang kini sedang melihatnya penuh amarah namun dengan air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Setelah Jimin berhasil tersadar dan menegakkan kembali posisi berdirinya, ia mendekati Yoongi dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kini Yoongi menunduk dalam dan terus menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata ke atas lantai dingin dibawahnya.

Sebenarnya Jimin sakit melihat Yoongi menangis dan kedua tangannya sangat ingin memeluknya tapi keadaan ini membuatnya harus menahan rasa itu. Ia tidak mau mengotori tubuh Yoongi dengan darah Hoseok yang ada di tangannya.

"Jimin?" Yoongi memecahkan keheningan. Tapi dia masih menundukan kepalanya. Tidak perlu menunggu Jimin menjawab, Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu." Penuturan Yoongi membuat Jimin membeku.

GREP

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menubruk tubuh Jimin yang berada dihadapannya. Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Keberanian Jimin tidak cukup untuk membalas pelukan Yoongi. Justru ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan isakan yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi. di dalam diamnya, Jimin mengingat semua saat-saat ia bersama Hoseok Kakak tirinya hingga ia berani menusukan sebuah pisau yang membuat Hoseok tergeletak penuh darah. Ia sungguh menyesal.

"Aku mengerti, a-aku memang bodoh. Padahal Hoseok benar-benar ingin membuatku bahagia, kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang adik untuknya. Dia menyayangiku dan merelakanmu untukku tapi kenapa.. aku masih saja egois dan terbawa emosi. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku. aku juga mencintaimu Min Yoongi. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Jimin mulai menitikan air matanya. Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih bahu sempit Yoongi. Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan sangat erat. Jimin menangis bersama Yoongi.

Menangisi perbuatannya.

Penyesalannya.

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Siang itu terlihat seorang namja berparas manis sedang berjalan di bawah semilir angin sejuk di musim gugur. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia. Melihat langit begitu biru ia melukiskan sedikit senyum di bibir mungilnya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar. Seperti, ya, Tempat Tahanan.

"Yoongi." Sapa seorang namja tampan yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi –namja manis itu setelah sebelumnya ia berjalan keluar dari tempat tahanan.

"Hai.. Park Jimin." Jawab Yoongi seraya bibirnya tersenyum lembut. Perlahan airmatanya terjatuh dari sudut matanya. Ini airmata yang berbeda. Air mata bahagia.

Setelah sekian lama Yoongi menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana Jimin keluar dari tempat tahanannya setelah setahun lalu menyerahkan diri karena melukai Hoseok, kakak tirinya. Yoongi akhirnya bisa melihat Jimin kembali lagi dihadapannya. Seseorang yang selalu ia cintai.

Jimin menampilkan cengiran lebar khasnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan kerinduannya lagi. Yoongi berlari cepat dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk leher Jimin dengan sangat erat sampai Jimin terkejut. Jimin menahan berat tubuh Yoongi dan memeluk pinggangnya. membawa Yoongi berputar-putar. Agar sebentar bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Jimin." Bisik Yoongi dan bersandar dibahu Jimin.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu Yoongi." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma manis pada surai Yoongi.

Angin terus berhembus mengiringi kerinduan mereka berdua. Di tengah pelukan hangat, rindu itu semakin meluap. Membuat mereka saling menghirup aroma tubuh sang pasangan yang lama tak pernah mereka rasakan selama setahun terakhir.

Seakan aroma itu adalah oksigen yang sudah lama hilang.

Begitu indah senyum itu terukir.

Mereka berjalan saling menautkan tangan. Dan di hujani daun-daun maple yang berguguran diatasnya. Langkah mereka memiliki tujuan. Tujuan terakhir yang harus mereka datangi.

Rumah Sakit.

SREKK!

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser salah satu kamar pasien yang terbuka. Masuklah dua orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jimin dan Yoongi. Yoongi menggenggam buket bunga lavender dengan erat. Senyum di bibir keduanya seperti sangat kokoh, tak bisa hilang lagi.

Sang pasien yang tengah terduduk menatap jendela itu menyadari kedua orang itu memasuki kamaarnya. Ia menoleh dan tak lama senyum mengembang di bibir merahnya.

"Jimin, Yoongi. Kalian datang?"

"tentu saja, Hoseok-ah. Kami merindukanmu." Ucap Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok dan menaruh buket lavender di meja nakas yang terdapat disamping tempat tidur Hoseok.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di malam itu, Hoseok segera di larikan ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis tapi syukurnya masih bisa terselamatkan. Dan Jimin di tahan selama setahun yang dibebaskan tepat hari ini. Dan di hari ini juga hari dimana Hoseok baru terbangun dari komanya.

"Hyung." Jimin ikut menghampiri Hoseok. Berdiri di samping Hoseok. Hoseok menoleh dan menatap Jimin.

"M-maafkan aku." lirih Jimin pelan dan melirik ke arah lain.

Jimin tidak mendengar Hoseok membalas ucapannya namun yang ia rasakan Hoseok menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Jimin mendongak dan melihat Hoseok kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa apa Jimin.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tetap merasa bersalah padamu." Elak Jimin.

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang dan ia melihat Yoongi sedang menatapnya dan Jimin secara bergantian dengan khawatir. Dengan lembut Hoseok meraih tangan Yoongi dan membawanya di atas tanga Jimin. Jimin kemudian menatap Yoongi. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Dengan ini salahmu aku maafkan Jimin. Bahagia kan lah Yoongi." Jelas Hoseok tersenyum pada keduanya.

Jimin tersenyum lega, dan menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Cengiran lebarnya kini sudah bertengger kembali dibibir tebalnya.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku akan membahagiakannya."

"Kau juga, teruslah berada di samping kami." Lanjut Jimin menepuk pundak Hoseok pelan.

"Tentu saja, memang aku akan pergi ke mana eoh?"

"Ah! Hoseok-ah?" Yoongi dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok refleks menoleh padanya. Jimin otomatis melemparkan tatapan sinis pada dua tangan Yoongi yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hoseok dengan wajah ceria.

"A-ada apa Yoongi?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama menyukaimu, hanya saja aku merahasiakannya. Kau tau kim Taehyung kan? Nah! Itu orangnya!" Ucap Yoongi penuh semangat. Kedua matanya berbinar menatap Hoseok.

"Kim Taehyung? Aku kenal dia! Aku pernah sesekali memergokinya sedang memperhatikanmu hyung!" Timpal Jimin tidak kalah semangat dari Yoongi.

Hoseok Sweatdrop melihat keduanya. Tapi yahh... Mungkin ini saatnya ia memang harus mencari pengganti Yoongi.

_**-END-**_

**ANNYEONGHASEO!**

**SUGAR SUGAR KEMBALI LAGI... SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MENGHILANG... TADINYA MAU UPDATE SECRET GARDEN TAPI KAYAKNYA MASIH HARUS DIPERBAIKI JADI BUAT PERMINTAAN MAAF, LITTLESUGAR BAWAIN FANFICTION BELIEVE ME YOONMIN VER. INI BUAT KALIAN SEMUAAAAA O**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
